User talk:Aquamarine1212
Heh? You say you have a message for Aquamarine1212? Well, leave it with me quickly, i'll bring to Aqua right away. Just don't be loud, she's taking a nap! Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aquamarine1212 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 20:28, July 13, 2010 Your Story I love your story, Aqua! btw who is that tabby cat who wanted to be leader but didn't get to be? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 18:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Viperfire! I love the name! And your good with coming up with a prophecy, mine is pretty bad for my series, it's Beware of the darkest shadow and the star that has thistles. ''Oh and I finished chapter 9 and it's pretty sad at the ending. If you have time, could you read it? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'and'Amber']]Best Friends Forever! 17:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I completely finished Surprises In Every Clan! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'and'Amber']]Best Friends Forever! 16:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) There really isn't an amount or rule if how many pictures you can upload.Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua!! I just wanted to say that right now, we're in the Story Story 3 progress where nobody is alloud to make new articles or they will be deleted starting on August 1st. For more information go here.Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 16:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Im Tawnypeltlover, but you can call me TPL. Hey, I saw that cat you made for Arti (Artimas Hunter), and it looks AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Could you make me one? Pleases??????? If you can, here is what it looks like, it's pretty detailed XP: Light orange Yellow eyes Black ears Black legs Black tail A black spot around his left eye (If you face him) And a big black spot on his back THANKS YOU!!!!!!!! WesleyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 20:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) OMS, that's AWESOME!!! Thank you so much! I'll put it up, I have a section for fanart. :) Thanks! And Scarshade's scar is on her shoulder, yes. :D Thanks, you're a really talented artist! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That rocks! Thank you sooooooo much1 :D *goes to put it on NG Page* BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The cat's name is Rowanstar WesleyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 21:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Cat name:Rowanstar WeslyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 21:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! And Raincloud is gray dappled she-cvat with blue eyes....that's pretty much it. xD Thank you again! Thanks! You're GREAT at drawing! Also, here is another one I would like: Gingerstar: Orange Ocean blue eyes White paws That's the next cat I would like. Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 03:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! See ya tomorrow! Sleep tight! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 04:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! (Can I call you Aqua? :P) Anyways, could you make me a cat? Here is what it looks like: White Blue eyes Gray paws Gray ears Gray tail It's name is Streamkit. Thanks you! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL ok, and Streamkit is a girl Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! She looks awesome! Ys please, here is one: Black White, upside down trianlge on his forehead Yellow eyes Warrior THANKSES!!!!!!!!!! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 01:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Nightclaw (LOL I forgot to even put his name XPPP) Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 01:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! He looks AWESOME!!! Here is another one I would like you to make: Reddish-brown pelt Ocean blue eyes Black paws Black tipped tail Warrior Heatherleaf Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 01:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! I have to put them up, but they are so awesome! And you got them all right. :) Thanks! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 15:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah,a nd I think I'll make a bunch of short stories about all the silly powers they have. xD And I think I couold use the 4th one you came up with! :D Thanks! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 16:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I would name it with cherry, but that is the main cat of my new series, The Heather Series. And upload the picture on pixlr.com, and try i there. The letters will be on the side bar with a little A on it (Unless you already use pixlr, because I did that on pixlr :P) Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 19:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Shingingkit and Dappledkit are girls/she-cats and Cloudykit's a dude/tom. :) BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! Could you make me a cat? Here is what it looks like: Cherry red pelt Green eyes Sunny yellow paws A coal gray tipped tail Apprentice She-cat Hollypaw Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 22:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! She looks great! Ok, here is a different one: Coal gray black paws black ears blue eyes white underbelly and chest black tipped tail She-cat Spiritwing Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 23:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) OMS Thank You! Thanks! I love it so much, it's perfect! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 23:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! She looks awesome!!!!!!!!! Here is another: A sunny yellow Orange paws Orange tail Orange ears Amber eyes Tom Warrior Sunrise Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 23:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) THey both rock, thanks! :DDDD You're awesome. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 00:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, are you of I asked for? What are you doing? Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Here: Forest Green Ocean blue eyes Black paws Coal gray muzzle Tom Leader Foreststar Thanks! Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!! Here is a different one: Gray-blue Dark blue eyes cherry red paws cherry red ears Tom Deputy/Warrior (Mainly deputy if you have a thingy for the deputy. If not, then put it as a warrior) Stormcloud Thanks! Tawnypeltlover2 22:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Speedpaint yeah the speedpaint. [[User:Poppyshadow| '''Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 16:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re Hes amazing i cant even draw a cat head BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 03:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) No this is worse wayyyyy worse Ok :D BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 04:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll be buddehz :P! And yes, thanks for the shading help, now I know who to come to! :3 Cloverheart 13:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) THX SO MUCH!!!!She's awesome! thx aqua!Misty Listy Watermelon 16:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Aww thank you that is so sweet, they look amazing! Cloverheart 13:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG Oh my goodness! I luv it thk you ever soooooooo much!!!! You have made my day! I was trying to think of another fusona for 3 days now! thk u soooooooooooooooooo much![[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Oceanstar! I love it! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 13:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! I like your profile pic. Could you make me a cat? Brown Yellow eyes Bushy tail Warrior Tom Squirrelleap Thanks! And for the bushy tail, just kinda add 'bushyness' to the tail LOL I'm BlueDa ba dee da ba dye 19:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It looks awesome! Thanks! Could you make me another one? Black White paws Ocean blue eyes Warrior Tom Runningflight Thanks! I'm BlueDa ba dee da ba dye 19:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Thanks for Runningflight! He looks awesome! I'm BlueDa ba dee da ba dye 19:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for Cloudykit! She's adorable!!! :) Spottedlions 19:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions ff Thanks for purplespots. Signed, RoseStar YES!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR THE BUNNY PICTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 16:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Could you make me a cat? Red orange Amber eyes Tom Kit Blazekit Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 18:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Blazekit! Could you make me another one?: Maple colored (sorta reddish brown) blue eyes She-cat Kit Maplekit Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 23:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Maplekit! Ok, here is the last one: Brown tabby (Like Tigerstar) Amber eyes Tom Kit Raggedkit Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry, I was working on my story, but I need some more cats LOL: Stormy gray Amber eyes Tom Leader Stormstar Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Could you make me another: Black Amber eyes Tom Warrior Runningnight Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And they are from my series, Horror Series. LOL Anyways: Black Emerald green eyes She-cat Warrior Jadefire Thanks! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 23:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 23:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Swampkit, he looks awesome! Skydragon HEYO AQUA! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 21:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) nothin much, you? The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL yeah, fruit loops.............................. The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL I like minty stuff The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I'll check it out! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 22:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for both cats. :) I am back!Read my stories already! 01:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay aqua. We should stop using the blanks we didn't make.[[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 02:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Aqua, really, I don't want to cause a huge arguement. Please cut it out. >:([[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 02:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) If you want to discuss this with me talk to me in real life. Stop arguing online. umm... Hey, did you put a cat pic on my user page? It just showed up. skydragon Kitties? Hey Aqua! I love your pics, but I was wondering, is there a site you get them from? I'm sure theres a warrior cats art thing with contests, but I can't remember what the sites' called! TeeHee 14:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I use a different set of linearts. ^^ TeeHee 20:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pic! I'm currently making Timothy, a BloodClan cat. I can give him to you if you want. Yeah, he used to be a soft kittypet. Extremely soft. Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 21:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to make it up to me. The picture is lovely! Thank you! Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 22:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, what makes you think you have to make it up to me? I'm your friend and I like to be nice. Anyway, here's Timothy, from the lineart from the link above! It's so horribly small! Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 23:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Aquabeach! This is Aqua at the beach! Hope you like it! Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 01:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Those blanks aren't mine but I really like them to. Strong advice: Don't use them on Pixlr or Paint. It's made on a system like Pixlr, maybe Gimp? Cheesa Cheesa PizzaI am cheese pizza 00:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Featured Stories Hey Aqua!! You are 1 of the 6 users who have been randomly drawed to choose one of your completed fanfics for October's featured stories list. Please tell me on my talk page which fanfic of yours you will like to be chosen. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''16:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Suer, no problem :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 17:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome! Thx![[User:Mistysun|'''OMG HI!!!]] Scar will strike... 22:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua, you know the blanks you use from deviantart? Well, how do you put the colour on them, and line up the queen and kits one? Where do you edit them? Thanks! [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 03:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesomised! I've decided to cheat, steal already lined up ones with the number of kits I want, and repaint them. heh heh. I'm evil!!! But now I have nothing to do with my awesomely edited pictures!!! So I might go on DarkClan wiki and use them there, or something. Now sure yet. But yeah, I'll be sure to ask if there's something I can't figure out! [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua, thanks for the Pepsi pic! It looks great! PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 22:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL, there is a certain site where you can do it. Would you like me to make you one? And f you do, Sparkley? :P PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 00:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Website for sparkly stuff :P it is textspace.net PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 00:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) AWESOMENESS Here is the one I made for you! Hope you like it! PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 00:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ummmm...sure,I'll join, but I won't come on much. Maybe if you want more people to join, advertize on warriors wiki!:)[[User:Mistysun|'''Happiness!]] Deal with it 21:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out but I can't make any promises. Rigth now school's homework is really showing me how I can't handle too many wikias. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 21:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Hey Aqua! I saw your request for teh shadeclan triology. I was planning on taking my name out since I'm pretty busy with my fanfics, teh new wiki layout and school so you can have it :)[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 15:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) no prob! I bet you'll make it awesome! [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 15:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The ShadeClan triology is nwo yours :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 15:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for reading Stone Clan! Just go to my blog to see my new contest for your character to get a chance in the story! ( : sugarplum99 19:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you help me make a signature? Not shure how to make a cool one! ) : Howdy! :D Hello! I was bored and thought I'd say hi! I'm new here! So yeah BYES!!!! 23:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC)